


全频谱辐射（二）

by Riccio



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riccio/pseuds/Riccio
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 3





	全频谱辐射（二）

>  
要送酒的VIP房间在走廊尽头，文俊辉托着分量不轻的酒水跋涉过整个走廊，左右手轮换了几次，绷紧的小臂微微发抖。

揣在屁股兜里的手机突然震动了一下，文俊辉龇牙咧嘴地活动着酸胀的胳膊，暗骂是谁这么没有眼力见好死不死这会儿给他发短信。艰难地从兜里抽出手机，是他亲爱的净汉哥。

[俊尼送酒的时候记得态度好一点！加油哦~]

拨浪号看得他一阵恶寒。

所以到底是谁这么大面子，还得让他净汉哥亲自遣人伺候。又突然想到他哥电话里意味不明的笑声，单细胞生物文俊辉忽然来了感觉，他哥不会在坑他吧！

不会不会，净汉哥可是天使啊。天使的好弟弟摇摇脑袋自我否定，然后单手覆上金属把手。

……

没推开。

文俊辉不服，他可是吃菠菜长大的。他潇洒一挥，可怜的托盘被扔到地毯上，因为地毯太厚甚至连个响都没有。文俊辉将酒瓶抱在怀里，侧过肩膀贴上厚实的门，气沉丹田准备发力。

门就从里面被打开了。文俊辉没防备，一下子跌到人家怀里，那人似乎是喝多了脚发软，后退几步一屁股坐到地上。文俊辉直挺挺扑下去，给人家来了个惊天动地的地咚。

怪不好意思的。文俊辉撑起身子，低头瞄了眼被压的人，谁啊不认识，长得还挺帅。

他觉得自己应该先道个歉。于是张了张嘴。

又打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。

酒气太熏人了嘛…文俊辉委屈，还不忘用袖子给人擦擦喷上唾沫的帅脸。

然后手腕就被拽住了。

“你是净汉哥叫来的？”

这人喝多了说话倒是一点也不含糊，文俊辉在他直勾勾的注视下心虚地点点头，第一次被帅哥这么近距离盯着，说不紧张就太虚伪了。文俊辉被盯得浑身不自在，试着挣了挣手腕，那帅哥却紧紧攥着不放手。

“你真好看。我觉得可以试试。”

试什么试！

帅哥的手沿着文俊辉的大腿往上摸，摸出他一身鸡皮疙瘩，又有点激动，扭着腰往人家手上蹭。那人摸到细腰就不再向上，掐着腰窝猛地翻身把文俊辉压到地板上。

“等等等一下！”文俊辉有点方，赶紧拦住那双不安分的手，“你你你你要干嘛？！！”

“装什么糊涂…你们的工作不就是这个吗？还是说你走的是清纯路线？”说着就朝文俊辉露出的锁骨狠狠嘬了一口。

嚯，合着是被当成xing工作者了。文俊辉被嘬得倒吸一口凉气，锁骨上火辣辣的疼，胯间不知什么时候被钻了空子，帅哥的膝盖顶进来在他脆弱的小兄弟头上来回磨蹭。

帅哥真野。文俊辉颤着小心脏搂住人家的肩膀，想着跟这么帅还一脸禁欲的人来一炮也不亏，就更加积极地凑过去奉献自己的嘴唇。帅哥立刻心领神会，一上来就是个法式深吻。

被亲得迷迷糊糊的当口，文俊辉听到有人向他们喊了一嗓子，说什么“全圆佑房卡给你扔这儿了！”然后就砰地一声关了门。

文俊辉盯着掉在脸旁的房卡，脑子逐渐转过弯来了，那声音是他净汉哥的！他哥果然要坑他！

蹲在门口的尹净汉打了个喷嚏，默念一句兄弟对不住后起身离开，深藏功与名。

尹净汉确实坑了文俊辉，不过情节没那么严重。里面那位压着文俊辉的帅哥是崔胜澈的学弟全圆佑，也算是自己人。

要说全圆佑是哪路神仙，那是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，帅气多金年轻有为却至今连个一夜情都没有体验过，这令尹净汉不禁怀疑他是不是那方面有问题。

“害，哪有你想得那么严重，圆佑说不定只是不喜欢女生。”崔胜澈乐观地拍拍尹净汉的肩。

也不是不可能。不过尹净汉多次跟全当事人提起这档子事，得到的只有哥你别瞎操心这样毫无有效信息的回答。

“我还不信这个邪了！哪天你来哥的夜总会哥给你找个世界第一帅的看你动不动心！！”

于是文俊辉就撞上了枪口。

现在这位全神仙正十分上道地揣起房卡跟这个世界第一帅的坐上通往vip大床房的电梯。

尹净汉这夜总会开得讲究，一楼大众蹦迪二楼vip调情，看对眼了直接上三楼，大床房的大床怎么滚都不会掉。四楼就更排面了，那得是尹老板的好亲故才能获此殊荣，一人一间永久保留。

四楼最里间是尹老板的自留地，对面那间就是留给全圆佑翻云覆雨的。不过从未被征用过罢了。

全圆佑死死揽着文俊辉的腰，整个身体的重量都靠在文俊辉身上，另一只手在口袋里胡乱摸了一阵，扯出房卡的同时还顺掉了几张卡片。文俊辉低头瞄了一眼，是名片，印着的名字是全圆佑。

全圆佑？有点熟悉，又想不起来是在哪见过。

那还是算了，一夜情对象管那么多干嘛。走神的当口，人已经被压在床上扒衣服了。全圆佑酒劲上头，手指不太灵活，一个衬衫扣子在指尖捉摸半天也搞不定。文俊辉心急，把人推开一点距离，风风火火脱了自己的，再抬手把帅哥的上身也扒个精光。

弹过钢琴的手指修长，修剪整齐的指甲盖泛着粉，虽说手背不怎么白皙，但也绝对算得上细皮嫩肉。这样的手顺着全圆佑的腹肌滑下去，在因酒精和情动升温的小腹留下一道凉意。

这手在全圆佑腰带的金属扣上停了一下，还是觉得害羞，就溜走了。

两个赤裸的胸膛很快又紧紧贴合，全圆佑闭着眼胡乱亲吻，文俊辉也闭着眼承受。接吻时不老实的身体总要扭来扭去，不仅下身隔着衣料互相隔靴搔痒，上身敏感的乳头也要磨蹭在一起。

文俊辉的乳尖被蹭得发红发硬，还带着陌生的快感。他悄悄睁眼想看看全圆佑有没有同样的感受，可那人依然紧闭的眼睛和表情波动不大的脸似乎否定了这个猜想。

这就不太公平了，文俊辉傻愣愣地想，同样是乳头不能我一个人爽。他挣了挣，抽出手轻轻触上与先前没什么两样的全圆佑的乳头，指尖打着转碾磨，成功激起一圈鸡皮疙瘩。全圆佑撩开眼皮，慵懒的样子又让文俊辉心动，帅哥撑起身，单手取下眼镜放在一旁，努力聚焦的视线带着点疑惑，这样直勾勾盯着文俊辉作妖的手。

然后那只手被扣住，牵引着放在方才停留过的地方。全圆佑握着文俊辉的手给自己拉下裤链，再将无措的手摊开覆上鼓起的内裤，自己去扯文俊辉的西裤。

文俊辉就真的乖乖摸着人家的下身，还大胆地揉了揉。这是他第一次摸其他男性的小兄弟，虽然隔了层内裤，却也新奇，从头到尾都摸一遍，再满意地欣赏帅哥不再禁欲的脸。

直到自己的小兄弟被握住命运的咽喉。

全圆佑掌心带着细茧，蹭在上面的粗糙感点燃引线，充血皮肉下密布的神经元闪着快乐的火花直奔大脑皮层，操控这具陷入席梦思的身体做出惹人怜爱的反应。文俊辉耐不住喘了两声，把自己缩成聚拢的含羞草。

又被不容置疑地揉开。全圆佑俯下身子，嘴唇忙着在美妙的胴体盖上印记，一只手撑在文俊辉布满细汗的额头旁，细瘦的手腕还缠着腕表，在床头灯昏暗的照射下闪着暧昧的光。

“帮我脱一下。”

嗓子哑成粗砺的沙地。文俊辉抬起发软的胳膊，食指勾住内裤边缘轻巧一拨，里面发硬的物件就迫不及待地弹出来。全圆佑握着文俊辉的手，又让文俊辉握住两人光裸着贴在一起的下身，鼓起的血管相互摩擦，全圆佑就这样就着文俊辉的手动作起来。

枪擦枪，帅哥城会玩。

头部渗出的晶莹的液体顺着柱身流下，在文俊辉的掌心湿漉漉地糊了一片。太滑了，文俊辉几乎要握不住。全圆佑还在亲他，闭着眼睛像是刚出生还没睁开眼睛的奶猫一样茫然地寻找亲吻降落的地方，所以文俊辉的眼角下巴额头鼻尖，都被两片薄薄的嘴唇抚过。两个人混乱的鼻息交织纠缠，打在皮肤上都是同样的温热。文俊辉早就被亲的软绵绵，手指打着颤忘记了动作。全圆佑用黏糊糊的手扣住同样黏糊糊的手，把它们提起来环上自己的肩，自己接替了苦力活，手上稍稍使了点力，便把文俊辉的眼泪逼了出来。

当然是爽哭的。

嫩雏如文俊辉，那见过这大阵仗。

——就很没出息地交代在全圆佑手上。

全圆佑虽不是身经百战，深夜看片diy的事倒做过不少。自己的能耐自己清楚，他也算是天赋异禀，下面很有耐性，俗了点说就是持久。小男人弄了他一手生命的精华，这会儿正自顾自闭着眼享受余韵，可他的依然精神。他用尚处酒精麻痹状态下晕乎乎的脑壳想了想，觉得是时候入正题了。

尹净汉会所的房间配置齐全，随手拉开一个抽屉就是排列整齐的计生用品。全圆佑捏出两个散件丢床上，手指摸索着从抽屉更深的阴影出抽出一瓶未拆封的润滑剂。他把标签贴上高度近视又无眼镜加持的迷离双眼，努力了一下就原物奉还。他觉得自己右手上的生命的精华应该物尽其用。

合上抽屉，注意力重新集中在小男人身上，文俊辉趁他研究使用说明的时候已经懂事地给自己套上了装备。另一个也被撕了个口，眼神犹犹豫豫不知道该不该继续。全圆佑向自己兴奋的小兄弟扬扬下巴，文俊辉立刻会意，薄膜夹在细瘦骨感的指间，认真郑重地套住了全圆佑。

有时在洗澡的间隙，水珠沿光滑的脊背滑下、没入臀间隐秘之处的时候，或者双手沾满绵密的泡沫抚过全身的时候——文俊辉承认，他确实好奇过那处的另外用途。也曾在网络上了解过大致内容，但从只言片语的描述里总是难以直窥，传说中的“绝爽”便隔了层雾气停留在没有结果的猜想中。

所以当全圆佑真的将手指戳进去的时候，不真实和好奇竟盖过异物侵入的不适。那根手指在里面转动蜷曲，硬邦邦的关节抵住软肉，文俊辉还能分神乱想。他在想在他身体里的那根手指——现在增加了一根——它们平时捏住钢笔的样子，他不知道全圆佑的工作，或许全圆佑根本用不到钢笔，他依然直觉，这样的手指应当有着垫在高档木质办公桌上、缠绕住闪着银光的钢笔的经历，至少一次。可它们现在沾满了自己的体液，它们钻进自己的身体，在里面翻搅抽插，模拟交合之态，而他正因它们泛起阵阵潮热——全圆佑又加了一根。

以前出于好奇浏览的描述性文字在脑海里有了生命力，陌生的快感驱散了那层雾气，甚至麻痹了他的大脑，只剩那些活了的文字在意识的边缘跳着迷乱的舞蹈。原来、原来是这种感觉...文俊辉艰难地咽了口口水，喉咙火辣辣干渴着，仿佛是一条张着嘴一张一合的鱼，而罩在他身上的男人，那个看起来薄情却因他情动发热的男人，有着他渴望的水和渴望的呼吸。

手指在湿热里待了够久，抽出来仍带着温度，那些被文俊辉肖想过的手指胡乱挂着晶莹的细丝，下一秒就被手指的主人仔细抹在挺翘的臀尖。全圆佑扶着自己的东西，另一只手在文俊辉大腿内侧的嫩肉上摩挲，他吻开文俊辉紧闭的眼睛，让他把腿再张开一点。

文俊辉这才惊觉自己的姿态是多么不堪，他岔开腿，向初次见面的陌生人露出肚皮和私密地带，轻而易举地被点燃情欲，被动承受侵略性的交媾。他感到羞耻，不只为着这样的低姿态，他在全圆佑进入的时候叫了出来，黏腻的嗓音还有一半在嗓子里化不开。他也为不受控制的自己而羞。可是又深深迷恋这种新鲜的刺激。全圆佑微皱的眉，有些发狠的表情和急促的低喘，这些都让他愈发兴奋。

至于中途突然响起的古板的铃声，则成了疯狂的交响曲中的一缕不协和音。全圆佑还没来得及看清来电人，闪个不停的屏幕就被怀里的人按灭了，紧接着响起的是关机提示。气息不稳的人娇嗔地瞪他，命令他“你专心点！”

那就专心点。全圆佑环住文俊辉的腰，那么细，兼具女性的柔软和男性的骨感，他翻过身，把文俊辉放在自己身体上，动作的时候甚至担心这具精致的胴体会不会折断。深埋在文俊辉体内的东西随之转了个圈，酥酥麻麻的感觉从尾椎一路爬上来，浸软了他的脊背——它现在弯折成一个美丽的弧度，突出的脊椎被全圆佑一节一节怜惜地抚摸，绷紧的脊梁似一株柔韧的芦苇，灌满了不自知的蛊惑与欲望。

跨坐在别人身上的经历，除了打架之外这还是第一次，然而这种能轻易掌握主动权的姿势，文俊辉只能随男人的律动被动地起起伏伏。他已经无暇顾及自己是如何向一个陌生人袒露身体、自己被快感折磨的狼狈不堪的身体又是怎么被尽收眼底。全圆佑的顶撞霸道而密集，大脑被灌满到溢出，眼前逐渐只剩几处单一色块，隔着厚厚的眼泪变幻着令人晕眩的光斑。

>  
文俊辉是被憋醒的。不过膀胱充盈的程度还不至于立马尿出来，于是他翻了个身，伸了个惊天动地的懒腰，并试图把自己摆成一个阿长同款的大字。

但是左边的地势明显高出一块，不能完美摊平的文俊辉愤愤不平地瞪过去，旁边安睡着的赤裸的男人让他不太聪明的大脑死了机。

“wtf……”

此刻他多么希望自己立刻失忆，忘记昨晚热辣的一夜情，忘记自己当红演员的身份，然后裹上被子睡个回笼觉。

屁嘞。

他少时习武练就的鲤鱼打挺在这个早晨拥有了实际性的用途，也顾不上小腹难以忽视的酸胀感，火速套上皱皱巴巴的制服想尽快逃离案发现场。

当他从消防通道一路火花带闪电跑进自己停在地下停车场的骚包路虎，关上车门的瞬间他忍不住在心里为自己高歌一曲亚洲雄风。他掸掸裤脚的灰，低头打量一下，感觉自己的整体表现还是不错滴，也就衬衫纽扣错了个位袜子少了一只的程度而已。

唉。生活不易。当明星真他妈麻烦。

装模作样叹了口气，仿佛看破人生的知名演员抹了把没洗的脸，慢悠悠将车从车库里倒出来，把SUV硬生生开成了老爷车。他以前也追求过速度与激情，后来据说看了场电影，被里面一句台词洗了脑后就从良了。

“道路千万条，安全第一条……”

哦对，那句台词还被他设成了手机铃声。

“喂，甜甜呐有事儿吗？”

“俊哥你起了没？我敲你家门半天都没人应！”

“啊那个…我……”

“你先别说话，我昨天跟全总的助理掰扯半天，他说让你今天过去跟全总碰个面，时间地点都等他通知呵这人怎么这么牛逼老子还得等他通知…咳，所以俊哥你赶紧给我开门我跟你说说细节！”

“那个甜甜啊，你说的全总……他是不是叫全圆佑……”

“是啊你终于记得人家名字了？先不说这个，你赶紧给我开个门！”

“……甜甜啊，哥这会儿不在家……”

“什么？？文俊辉你长大了昂？居然敢夜不归宿？你可别告诉我你搞一夜情去了！”

“甜呐我今天可不可以不见那个全圆佑……”

“为啥？你俩昨天打架了？”

“我俩昨天打炮……不是！！！”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“给你一分钟解释一下。”

“那你不能骂我！”

“不骂你，快说咋回事。”

“我昨天ahskjxmci@#*zos&axhsk……就是这样。你不许骂我！”

“我不骂你。你啥时候回来啊？”

“在路上了，大概二十分钟。”

“好。我去买个鸡毛掸子。”

>  
全圆佑睁开眼看到了头顶不认识的水晶吊灯，瞬间以为自己掉进了从零开始的异世界。还好旁边的烟灰缸上印了“星灿盛世”的字样他才不至于一下子蹦起来。

他头疼得厉害，太阳穴里像是有什么要跳出来。伸手往旁边胡乱扑腾，没摸到手机，倒是摸到了还带着余温的被窝。他好奇地支起半个身子环顾房间，这才后知后觉地发现自己的全裸状态。昨晚的疯狂只在他宿醉的脑子里留下零碎的片断，不过从垃圾桶里用过的套子和旁边的被窝来看，他是跟别人发生了一夜情——而且一夜情对象还丢下他跑路了。

堂堂全总全圆佑，第一次一夜情，不仅没有享受拔屌无情的特权，还拔了屌之后被无情了。

哼。好气哦。

全总冷着脸从地上捡起衣服，全是皱的，抖落抖落还从里面掉出一只白色运动袜。全总瞥了眼好生塞在皮鞋里的自己的黑袜子，决定将这只可怜的运动袜斩首示众。

可怜这只袜子，只享受了个位数的寿命，就被残忍地从中间打个结挂在衣帽架上。

手机不知道什么时候关机了，甫一开机，无数个电话短信就叮叮当当地涌了进来。其中有一个号码坚持不懈地打了十几遍，是金珉奎的。全圆佑播回去，扬声器嘟嘟嘟响了好几声才被接起来。

金毛崽子，居然不秒接。全总愈发心气不顺。

“哎呦——我滴——老祖宗——您可终于开机！你知不知道我昨天联系不到你有多抓狂！！”

“你抓狂我还抓狂呢！你赶紧给我送套衣服过来！”

“哈？啥情况？哥你被抢劫了吗？不会吧现在的劫匪这么没素质居然不给人留个衣服——”

“什么破玩意儿！我的衣服都皱成抹布穿不了！”

“哦那你现在在哪儿哦？”

“星灿盛世。”

“我这就过去——哎不对不对！！我还有更重要的事！昨天文俊辉的经纪人来我们公司撒泼，说什么非要让自家艺人跟你见一面，昨天打你电话打不通我就应下来了。所以你今天必须得见见人家。”

“你等会，文俊辉经纪人为什么非要我见文俊辉啊？我们有什么合作吗？”

“哥您可真是贵人多忘事！你忘了吗上次文俊辉公司找我们给他拍个人纪录片还点名让你当PD可是你非说人家是流量小生没内涵不肯屈就就让灿儿去跟人家对接，结果人家不买账不愿意让实习生拍。于是就。”

“你以后说话再不打标点符号我就把你调去策划部过苦日子去。”

“对不起。您千万别。”

“所以我今天就得跟那什么文俊辉见个面是吗？”

“哥你别这样说啊，人家文俊辉是正儿八经凭演技出名，你连人家长啥样都不知道哪来的勇气鄙视人家。行了行了，你具体在哪儿啊我去给你送衣服。”

“星灿盛世四楼，尹净汉给我留的那个房间。”

“我就知道。算了，干脆你俩的首次会晤就在那儿进行吧，省时间也省的你找理由不见人家。”

“？？等会——”

“容不得你拒绝。谁叫你昨天晚上不接电话你知不知道文俊辉那个小经纪人有多烦人？灿儿都受委屈了！”

语毕，挂断，干脆漂亮。金珉奎，是个勇士。

>  
“嗷嗷！哎呦！嗷！甜甜有话好好说别打人呀嗷嗷嗷……”

同样是一夜情，文俊辉就比较惨，只有在家抱头猫窜的份儿。

夫胜宽无语地看着他俊哥拼命将一米八几的大个子缩在沙发后面，默默叹口气。要耐心，要善良，要常施人类的终极关怀。

“行吧，反正刚才全总助理打电话过来了，你今天就算跪着也得给我去。”说着将文俊辉拎进试衣间，看到他扣错位的衬衫又忍不住揉揉太阳穴。“明浩哥给你配好的衣服在右手边，别再把扣子扣错了！”

“收到over！”

文俊辉故意压低了声音，手上做出用对讲机讲话的动作，用一边光着一边袜子褪到脚踝的脚蹦跶，咚咚咚，是恐龙的步伐。

唉。夫胜宽扶额。他俊哥什么时候能从三岁毕业。

一路上夫胜宽的眼睛就没敢从文俊辉身上挪开，生怕这个活宝脚底抹油要开溜。事实上，一直到全圆佑房间门口，文俊辉都还在悄悄盘算该怎么跑路。

这种感觉太诡异了，文俊辉瞄了眼左边的夫胜宽和右边高他一头的金助理，这简直像押着他这个跟人一夜情又自己逃走的猪蹄子去赎罪。尤其是打开门见到自己失踪的那只袜子被挂在衣帽架上，而关键人物西装革履地端坐在小餐桌前。文俊辉恨不得立刻消失。

门内的人听见动静，从报纸里抬起头，一眼就看到门口畏畏缩缩的人。他认出他了。虽然昨天醉着酒，但那张脸给自己的印象实在太深刻。

原来他就是那个文俊辉。所以他其实并不是x工作者。甚至他的身份本不应该发生这样的事。那他为什么要跟他打炮？还是硝烟四起的一炮？

呵，有趣的男人。

全总自认为很霸总地朝文俊辉点点头。殊不知文俊辉的脚仿佛在门口那块地毯上扎了根，无论夫胜宽怎么催促都挪不动一步。他斜着身子试图将脸藏到门框后面，同时拼命自我安慰昨天这人醉成这样说不定没认出自己。

全圆佑见他依然僵硬地站在门口，又冲他摆摆手，“俊辉早上走那么急应该还没吃早饭吧，不如一起？”

哦豁，完蛋。

—tbc—


End file.
